leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tristana/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing as * Tristana's allows her to fire at a safe distance, exploit this as much as possible. * Use to detonate the on an enemy to finish them off with a great burst of damage, this will subsequently reset the jump cooldown. * Tristana'''has great power when pushing her lane. If your enemy isn't nearby, she can exploit this by shoving towards the tower to take it out. * '''Tristana's cooldowns are very long, especially in the early game where she doesn't have a lot of power. Therefore, you should play the lane safe and focus on farming towards items and poking the enemy down to prevent their engages. ;Playing against * Tristana will naturally push lane with , ambush her if she attempts to siege. * Tristana becomes problematic by the time she reaches her full build, it is strongly suggested to end the game before that occurs. * helps Tristana farm out of her weak early game. Pushing the lane towards her tower will make farming incredibly challenging with this ability. * Tristana can inflict massive damage in a team-fight. Forcing her to escape will prevent her from decimating your team. * Stand away from your minions in lane to avoid collateral damage from . * Try to not engage Tristana when she can easily escape with her and off cooldown. The exception is when you can hold her in place with crowd control long enough to kill her. ** Tristana is vulnerable to being hit by crowd control during the animation of (being essentially a very slow dash), so a well-timed lockdown can prevent her escape. * Tristana mainly deals damage from her auto-attacks. and are good items to counter build against her, since it will greatly reduce her DPS. * If Tristana is building , be very cautious and ward well as she may jump out of nowhere and one-shot you easily. Also, missing calls can prevent a lot of her potential ganks. ** In team fights, do not leave any squishy teammates in the front and prepare some CC for her all-in. Be sure to retreat if your team is weakened, because the cooldown of resets whenever she gets a Takedown. ** Purchasing a counters Tristana easily. Because AP Tristana is combo reliant and she has long cooldowns, if she can't kill you, she becomes useless for a time; if you negate one of her spells, a huge portion of her damage is gone. * When built , Tristana does not have scaling for her burst abilities due to the lack of ability power, meaning her mid-game is a little weak. Abuse this, since her late game is one of the closest to unstoppable. * Do not let Tristana anywhere near a turret. If she is missing in action, chances are that she may be hiding somewhere and her team might be buying her time to effectively split-push and destroy a turret. ;Playing with * Tristana will naturally push lane with , beware of ambushes. Playstyle is a long-ranged marksman that specializes in pushing lane and causing collateral damage. She excels in snowballing along successful fights and can quickly eliminate her targets from the safety of the backline. Her strength comes from her ability to destroy turrets within mere seconds with and , which can also secure objectives such as and . Ability Usage ; Innate * Since Tristana can keep her distance, she performs well in the back line of her team, whom can cover her from danger. * Tristana can outrange most other ranged carries at level 16, making her a very strong pick if your team lacks hard crowd control but have a wide array of slows. ** Abilities that can outrange Draw a Bead: *** by . *** by . *** by . ; Q * Leveling early on is ill advised, since her low damage early in the game can't make much use of the attack speed steroid. Wait until you buy some AD items such as a . * Rapid Fire is applied to the next auto attack's wait period - cast it right before an auto attack to squeeze as much as you can from the duration. ; W * Rocket Jump is often used defensively, especially for jumping out of AoE abilities such as , as well as in and out of the base walls. ** The cost of Rocket Jump is a bit high compared to her mana pool. Make sure you have enough mana to use it at all times. * Tristana can use abilities while in the air, allowing very fast combos. ** Jumping over an enemy and then using to send them flying back to your allies or an allied turret can be very effective, but don't put yourself in positional jeopardy if the enemy can follow up on your lack of escape. * Since Rocket Jump resets on kills or assists, you can jump in to secure a reset so you can follow up even further. * As many players tend level up Rocket Jump last, be mindful of its long cooldown at rank 1 because jumping bad situation without getting the reset may end up just getting you killed. * Rocket Jump is considered a " ", even though it is visually a "jump". This means that if you jump over a trap (like ) you will activate it. ** Likewise, this also means that many enemy abilities such as can interrupt your jump mid-flight if you're not careful. ; E * The passive is particularly useful in farming - if there are a lot of minions in a relatively confined area, killing the weakest one would splash a bit more damage to the healthier ones nearby, allowing you to last hit faster. ** Combine this with and she can easily farm up and clear minion waves with ease. Be aware that this may push your lane more than necessary and leave you open during the laning phase. * In the early game, Explosive Charge's passive is your best method of harassing enemies because Tristana's basic attack damage output is weak early on. * Explosive Charge won't pay off unless you are sure you can charge it up, using it early in the fight will maximize its usage. * Explosive Charge resets your auto attack animation, allowing you to sneak in another auto attack to push trades in your favor. ** It can also interrupt your auto attack, so don't try to apply both at the same time. ** You can finish Explosive Charge by into the enemy after you have ramped it thrice, this is useful if you've engaged a target locked down by crowd control. However, keep in note that this is a high risk move because you've launched yourself into the fray. ; R * Buster Shot's main purpose is its displacement, which is great for disrupting divers such as or oppressive mages such as . ** Note that Buster Shot can push enemies tightly packed together and can even knock them through walls. * You don't always have to knock the enemy away, you can turn the tables by shooting them into your incoming backup. * Using and using Buster Shot while in mid-air can ensure your escape. Runes has some of the best options for Tristana's sustained fighting style. * is excellent for high damage team compositions. Tristana can easily apply the stacks to enable extra damage for her entire team. * can boost her trades in the early game by allowing more attacks per second to ramp and inflict . * gives her great lane sustain, which often times is very important in helping her survive early game. Items skills become more relevant for their utility than their damage in the late-game, so rather than getting cooldown reduction, she'll become heavily reliant on basic attacks. She benefits from items that grant , , and on-hit effects, along with a high affinity for . * isn't necessarily an anti-tank item; it is mainly built against opponents with sustain power such as and , or champions that build sustain items like or . In those situations, you may want to grab first, and not upgrade it until late game where you already have most of your build complete. * is almost always the staple boot for with the attack speed it gives. Tristana is going to need all she can get outside of damage items. There are four possible choices for with . It is recommended for to buy at least two of those options, alongside Infinity Edge. * gives the least attack speed out of all three options in exchange for higher range It lets her poke enemies from a distance along with more siege damage. Sometimes Tristana doesn't want to come close to an enemy, especially if it is a dangerous assassin or diver. Rapid Firecannon helps with that. * gives Tristana some waveclear and burst damage during duels. It is best used when paired with because the damage from both items stack (due to seperate Unique Passives), and also Rapid Firecannon allows Statikk Shiv to recharge faster and apply damage to towers, giving her even more siege damage. * is a situational option. It has more waveclear than Statikk Shiv, but without the burst damage for dueling. Tristana won't normally put up with multiple enemies early in the game- however come late game and Tristana has AoE damage in teamfights, which is a significant advantage late game and a requirement in some games, especially against tankier/more sustainable teams. It is also very good when paired with or since the extra bolts apply on-hit effects. ** All counts as an on-hit effect. There are four options for . However, depending of the game, Tristana may not need it if she gets sustain/survivability from other choices (for example: the rune , or , or a dedicated ) * is a very common staple item that provides raw life steal and AD, both which have fantastic synergy with . It also gives a , which will protect against the brunt of assassinations if Tristana goes down fighting. * is a better choice if the enemy team happens to have tanks or juggernauts, as the percentage health damage is needed early to keep them in line. This is best paired with armor penetration, as the enemy tanks may attempt to stack armor to counter this item's percentage damage. * will double as the defense and life steal item. This item is really good against champions that have imminent , especially those that cannot be reduced by tenacity, such as , , or . But it can also be purchased against enemies that have hard CC that can be reduced, such as or , as Tristana is unlikely to have room for tenacity items anyway. If you plan to buy this, you may want to buy an early . ** should replace this item if there are oppressive spells that aren't easily avoidable (e.g. , , , ) where a cleanse effect won't really help. * is very situational. will usually give more raw sustain. However, it would be powerless against sudden engage. When paired with , this item completes a fortification of damage reduction that helps against persistent foes that would rather dive to kill Tristana in a fight. Tristana can be viable given that she has decent base damage and AP ratios. If you plan to play this, it is recommended to buy items that supplement her basic attacks, such as , or . After that, focus on items that give raw AP, such as . * lets Tristana charge faster, and gives her an on-hit AP scaling damage that has synergy with . ** In this situation, you may also consider purchasing , which synergizes with both Nashor's Tooth on-hit damage and with Explosive Charge (as it gives AD and AP). Remember that both of these items promote a sustained damage style, which may not suit Tristana if you plan to play her as an AP assassin/burst damage. In that case, it may be better to stick to / . Synergies & Counterpicks for an engage means that Tristana can still keep handy if prey tries to run, or things get real ugly. Blitzcrank can hold onto his grabs long enough to toss her enemy an for the road. |badchamp1 = Draven |badtext1 = Draven's notoriously oppressive early game puts Trist in a dance of death, despite being one of the only marksmen to go toe to toe with him. Not only is he already ahead in terms of sheer damage, but he can also just once to widen the wage gap that will make life miserable. }} ru:Tristana/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Tristana